


Walking Shadow

by Ellerynote



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote





	Walking Shadow

Walking Shadow – Kingsman 同人（MH無差）情人節賀文 by Ellery

 

　　昏灰天際集結了一層厚厚的雲，讓天空低到像是要壓至人們頭上；沉甸甸的氛圍被堵在心底，如同揮散不去的倫敦濃霧，即使遮蔽了一切，但卻怎麼也捉摸不到源頭，找不出排解的出口，只能讓人默默承受。

　　

　　「今天，還是不打算開口？」

　　

　　金士曼組織規定外勤特務都必須要接受心理醫生定期的檢定，這樣不僅可在嚴苛任務的壓力下進行心理重建，也能以此確保其穩定性。

　　但對於內務人員，就沒有如此強硬的規範。

　　梅林，……是自願走進這間眾人唯恐不及的辦公室的第一個人。

　　

　　「第三次踏進這扇門，沒有什麼想說的嗎？」

　　

　　心理醫生的辦公室，位於金士曼莊園中最不起眼的角落，平常此地乏人問經，又由於是採預約制，所以如果不是刻意赴約，一般時刻走廊上根本不會出現腳步聲，也不會有人敲門打擾。

　　靠在窄小窗邊的瘦高男人，盯著外頭依舊冷冽的二月寒風。冬季凋零的路樹落葉，讓空蕩的枝頭，看起來格外孤寂。

 

　　「如果你想保持沉默，就不會到這裡來了吧？」

 

　　透過玻璃窗，被遮住一半的光線沿著梅林高高的身形，在華美的深紅色地毯上打出半個模糊的影子。

　　他拿著一塊方形扁平的小物，纖細蒼白的手指不斷將其翻轉在掌中，看起來整個人若有所思，卻又漫不經心。

 

    「距離那天已經……快滿一年了。」

 

　　這個位處建築邊角的房間，向外窗非常窄小，使得整個房內的照明異常昏暗，將光源移除後，再加上深棕色的辦公桌、嵌於整面牆內連接到天花板的實木書架、黑色真皮長沙發、櫻桃木矮茶几，彷若刻意而為的壓抑感，令人昏沉，也把人的防衛心降到最低。

 

　　「伊格西他們都是頂尖的人才，適應狀況良好。」

 

　　靜默的空間，搭配上他一動也不動的姿態，就好像是空氣也因此被凝結了起來。只有時不時在長長的指尖被翻轉一下又一下的方形塊狀物，才能從中窺探出時間漸緩的流逝。

 

　　「……你呢？」

 

　　斜靠在窗邊，日過中午的陽光照得那雙淡色瞳孔閃閃發亮，但他的目光並未停留在這個小小的房間，而是穿越草坪，投射到遙遠、不知名的地方。

 

　　「你什麼時候回來？……。」

 

　　僅短短幾個字，含有的情緒卻多到濃得化不開。讓聽者不自覺地嘆了口氣。

　　回過身，梅林轉而用雙手撐在窗台上，眼前不到五坪的陰暗狹小空間內，夾帶著因無人使用而未開啟空調的陣陣寒意。

　　手扶著額頭，緊皺雙眉，低垂的眼簾下是難得流露的茫然神情。他欲言又止，似乎實在不知該如何開口，也無法接著把後面的句子說畢。

　　最後只能抿起嘴，向空蕩蕩的房間輕聲淡語地說道。

　　「情人節快樂。」

 

　　深吸口氣，他長腿一抬，任憑厚實的地毯全然吸收那應該聽起來堅定的陣陣步伐聲，頭也不回地往外走去。

　　當門闔上，房內依然可以清晰聽到那清脆的上鎖聲，直到走廊上的腳步漸遠，才又找回原本就屬於它的寧靜。

　　至始都未曾打開過燈的辦公室，僅靠著長形的小窗照在地毯上的柔和光線打亮部分空間，但幾分鐘後，那道明亮的白光卻逐漸被更深層的黑暗給吞食，直到一旁超過三公尺高的原木書架連同牆壁，被推開到可供人通過的範圍才停止。

　　現身於後的高挑男人，毫無侵入私人領地那般躡手躡腳，反而異常熟悉格局地直直走向窗戶那側。

　　不帶一絲聲響，他挺直的站姿和毫無皺褶的西裝打扮，讓人自然而然產生一股敬而遠之的氛圍，只有在傾身彎腰，拿起被放置在乳白色窗沿邊的平扁盒子時，那看似疏離的面容才展露出一絲柔和氣息。

　　優雅的手指輕巧地將盒子的包裝拆去，他微微歪著頭，像是無法馬上做出決定，但遲疑了幾秒後，還是把手中的牛奶巧克力放入口中。

　　嘴角微微上揚，男人露出難以形容的一抹苦澀微笑，「我也很想你。」

　　

　　就快了，再等我一段時間吧。

　　情人節快樂，梅林。

 

 

完～


End file.
